Warrior Within
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Sokka has decided to go off on his own adventure but what results would not only be a journey to find himself, but much more importantly, a journey to find his soul mate. But what he doesn't know is that like the four elements of his world, he encounters four ladies who will make up the pieces of his heart.


**Well it seems another idea has struck me again! After much deliberation with my brain, I've decided to write an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. SO... The only question that needs to be answered is, who is the story mainly about? Well I know for certain our resident jokester Sokka will be our leading man for this story but I will admit it was a challenge to figure out who would be our leading lady. So, I decided to add them all! That's right, Suki, Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee will be our leading ladies for this (hopefully) wonderful tale of romance and adventure. If you are wondering how this will even begin to pan out, I've written a short but necessary synopsis.**

**After the events of the original Avatar series, Sokka has decided to go off on his own adventure but what results would not only be a journey to find himself, but much more importantly, a journey to find his soul mate. But what he doesn't know is that like the four elements of his world, he will encounter four ladies who will make up the pieces of his heart. **

**Please keep in mind the following:**

**1. While I am open to constructive criticism (reviews or pm's that will help me enhance and better my writing.) I am NOT tolerant of flames. If you read and find that you dont like it, then I suggest you find somewhere else for your fanfiction needs and desires.**

**2. This story is AU so for the sake of answering a familiar question, Sokka and Suki are not dating... yet... I haven't really decided yet on future dating but rather best friends (possibly with benefits. Again not officially decided.)**

**3. I am open to any possible original characters that you may have. Just give a name, gender, age, whether or not they are a bender, tribe (fire, water, earth, air) and bending (includes metal, lightning and blood bending as well. Energy bending is NOT allowed as only the avatar is able to perform such feats.)**

**4. There will be mature scenes even though this will be classified as T... Meaning steamy moments between our cast of characters but those will be in later chapters. Also there may be a few harem moments so be on the lookout. Lastly on this subject, I will be open to suggestions for one-shots for couples involving Sokka and the girls but you must PM me for those with details of who you want involved and what you want to happen. (ex: Sokka, Suki, and Azula in a three way after both girls won a private bet.) simple, I know but if you have any extra details as to what you may want to see then please let me know via PM only. Oh and specify if you want to be kept anonymous or not when I do publish it. **

**5. Finally, I work for reviews so please if you like this story then let me know what you think about it so that I can improve and maybe add a few of your ideas...**

**Now without further ado, here is chapter one of Sokka: Warrior Within.**

* * *

**Sokka: Warrior Within**

Four girls... No, four women...

Four extremely different personalities.

And somehow they all have managed to take up residence in one young man's heart...

A skilled warrior with feminine wiles...

A tough fighter who 'sees' beyond the surface...

An energetic acrobat who lights up even the darkest of nights...

And a tortured soul who's deepest wish is to be loved not feared...

As Sokka rode atop Appa, letting the summers breeze hit his now slightly scruffy face, he stole a single look at the four young ladies who took up occupancy in the second saddle that was installed atop the flying bison. As a blush crept its way across his face, Sokka took in specific details that made each one so special to him.

Looking first at Suki, Sokka saw the girl he shared his first kiss with. Whether they were meant to be or not, she would always have a place in his heart. He remembered how at first they never really got along with one another as he was once your stereotypical male type who thought that all women needed protecting. But, after a lesson in humility, Sokka grew to not only respect Suki but began to fall for her. Seeing her snuggle under the tiger skinned blanket he had made for them all he noticed that she would bite her lip whenever she got comfortable.

Once he snapped out of his trance of watching Suki sleep, he turned his attention to Toph Bei Fong. She was by far the more tom boyish of the girls but every now and again, she would exhibit signs of being a girly girl that only attracted Sokka to her more. She may have been blind but she was able to sense when Sokka was upset or angry. There was no emotion he could hide from her and that alone was enough to establish a connection with one another. His mind once again began to trail back to the times when they first met and the adventures they had. From the underground earthbending tournament to his ingenious plan to destroy an entire air fleet of fire nation soldiers, they both had shared many moments of emotional togetherness that even his sister Katara couldn't match. As he focused once again on where they were heading, he stole one more glance at the girl who was unceremoniously snoring with her mouth wide open.

_"She's bound to catch bugs in there someday..." _He mused while leading Appa through a collection of clouds.

For a while everything was pretty much okay but soon his attention was taken by the light moaning of none other than Ty Lee who he recalled as the most obvious of crushes. She made it no secret that she liked the water tribe warrior. In fact it was her insistent flirting that eventually won over Sokka in the first place. He never realized that she legitimately had feelings for him though. In fact what surprised him even more was the fact the he too was developing feelings for the once shunned acrobat. He figured that if there was a mutual attraction somewhere along the way, he wouldn't mind bringing her along. The only thing that he found to be a flaw (for his own health) in Ty Lee was her ability to block main chi points within the human anatomy and practically paralyze him if she saw fit to do so. With a wide grin, Sokka watched as she cuddled closer to the one person he NEVER saw himself being with.

Azula...

The former Fire Lord and inmate at the underground fire nation asylum. Unlike with the other three, Sokka's mind would drift off to painful memories of his once hatred for the princess. So many deeds committed either by her or under her name would pop up like weeds in the garden that was his memories. From attempting to kill Aang and Katara, to kidnapping Suki and putting her into the fire nations highest security prison, the boiling rock, to nearly killing Zuko and incacerating her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Needless to say, Azula being with them now was nothing short of unexpected. But as he watched her sleep peacefully next to the others, Sokka smiled as he took in her features. Like Ty Lee, Azula's hair was let down and currently cascading over her beautiful face. She was sleeping on her side with her back to Ty Lee who had still made herself comfortable.

Finally, Sokka turned back to the skies ahead as he saw what was shocking. The once blue skies filled with peaceful white clouds had begun transitioning into a shroud of blood red. Below the great bison was a scene of chaos. A large city was being attacked and practically destroyed. He then focused his attention what appeared to be the center of city where a large statue was burning brightly.

_"How did all of this happen?"_ he wondered to himself.

"Sokka?" He turned to see Suki and the others waking up. "What's going on?"

The young man simply leaned his head slightly to the left signalling that her answer would be in that direction. As they looked over the saddle, and in Toph's case wondered, they saw and heard the people of the city crying and begging for help that wouldn't come from anywhere.

Azula was the next to speak. "Where are we?"

"This is the forbidden city of Hiroko Kasumi **(A/N: Loosely translated as "The Wide Fog City")** once one of the greatest cities to ever be on this earth but soon became a haven for refugees and banished criminals." He went on to explain how none of that mattered as the city was about to be annihilated if they didn't do anything.

They all agreed that there destination would have to wait until they managed to defeat whoever was causing this. Azula was none too pleased but was the first to hop off of Appa and head to the city gates with the others in tow. Since Sokka was the one steering Appa, he had the unenviable responsibilty of hiding the flying Bison forcing him to have to watch as the four objects of his affection disappeared within the forest.

Instantly, as a smirk grew on his face, Sokka's mind began to travel back in time when all of this had started.

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry for the short chapter but I promise to get right on with chapter 2. I usually write about 2,000 to 3,000 words on average given the short schedule I have. But I did have enough time to come up with a poll idea and information for you all who enjoyed this so far...**

**First, the poll...**

**In the next chapter I will be focusing on flashbacks to explain how each girl ended up joining Sokka on his adventure. SO... that leaves the question of who goes first?**

**I will be focusing on one or two flashbacks at a time and will steadily work from there. Your choices will be:**

**A. Azula**

**B. Suki**

**C. Toph**

**D. Ty Lee**

**Whichever two gets the most votes will be featured first and the story will work around details as to how it all ties together.**

**Secondly, I am looking for a new villain to add to the story that will serve as my main antagonist so if you're interested send your info, listed above, via PM. Again I write for reviews so if you like, then let me know! I hope that you all will send me feedback on who you think is the one for Sokka while letting me know what you want to see after the back story chapters are completed. In fact, just to sweeten the pot, if you have an idea for the story and I decide to incorporate it into the fic, then I will dedicate a one-shot romance between any of the main characters in this story. (Sokka, Suki, Azula, Toph, and Ty Lee). Each chapter I will announce the winner and probably pm them. The only requirement is that you have some form of a screen name... even if you're a guest, just figure out how to make a screen name and I'll dedicate the one-shot to you. Thank you all who take the time to read this and hope to see a decent amount of reviews and check out my other stories as well. You may read something you like.**

**This is KenshinIchimaru signing off**


End file.
